Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,181,608 and 5,377,822 disclose wristwatch packages with a substantially C-shaped support element. In the '608 patent, the support element includes a pair of integral clips disposed adjacent opposite end portions of the support element. A strap-type watch is mounted on the support element by slipping the straps of the watch into the clips obviating the necessity to buckle the straps together. In the '822 patent, the substantially C-shaped support element has an elongated central segment terminating in opposite end portions each of which has at least one slot formed therein for receiving the straps of a watch. Each slot opens into and extends from an edge of its associated end portion partially across that end portion in a direction transverse to the direction of elongation of the central segment. The length of each slot is greater than the width of a watchband to be supported in a package, and the width of each slot is greater than the strap thickness of any watchband that is likely to be supported in the package.
Both patented Herzog packages eliminate a number of disadvantages inherent in strap-type wristwatch support packages disclosed in the prior art, as described in the patents. Among other things, the patented Herzog packages can be inexpensively manufactured and allow a strap-type wristwatch to be held in position on the support member in a simple and expedient manner.
Warranty and/or instructional material is normally provided in the watch package, sometimes inserted loosely into the package, and in other cases inserted into an open base forming an integral portion of the package. Such materials tend to fall out of the packages when the package is used to display a watch, and materials that have been separated from their appropriate package are sometimes returned to a different, inappropriate package, or simply discarded to the disadvantage of the watch purchaser.
The present invention is an improvement on the wristwatch packages disclosed in the aforementioned Herzog '608 and '822 patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.